A Love Story For Connor Stoll because my friend couldn't find one
by PercicoLover93
Summary: A love story about Connor Stoll because my friend and me couldn't find one Rated T for swearing there might be some Percico/Nercy
1. The Pilot

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**_

 **The Pilot**

The hot summer wind viciously blew in front of my face as I looked over the camp and into the horizon. Before I continue, let me introduce myself. My name is Allison Sixx Jackson, but my friends call me Alli.

 _And before you even think about it, you are not my friend._

I'm the Daughter of Neptune and before you go on and say that I'm crazy, Neptune is a roman god, and Roman Mythology isn't real, news flash I'm not crazy. Neptune is my father, and everything about Roman Mythology is real. And if Roman Mythology is real then so is Greek Mythology.

Yeah, gods, monsters, nymphs, you name it, it's all real. I would love continue explaining about the world of Greek and Roman Mythology but the truth is; I'd rather not. I'm currently too busy trying to find my boyfriend Connor Stoll, Son of Hermes and co-leader of the Hermes cabin,

– Oh never mind I found him!

"Hey, Connor! Come over here!" I screamed from the hill I was on.

 _The aforementioned hill is the entrance to our camp. I'll elaborate later...maybe.  
_

"Hey, Alli. What's up? I was just looking for you!" Connor said smiling when he finally reached where I stood.

"I was doing the same thing as you, but I was looking for you instead of me." I said trying to make sense of what just came out of my mouth. Knowing me, Connor was probably having a tough time understanding what I said too.

"So, what's up Alli-Cat?" Connor repeated.

"One, don't me call me Alli-Cat unless you want me to punch you all the way to the Underworld, and two, I wanted to tell you that Percy and I are going to visit Mom, so I won't be around until Monday." I replied.

Now, most people might know my older brother Percy's story since his mom Sally wrote a biography about his life, but what you didn't know is that after Percy was born, Poseidon came back as Neptune and well, they had me; Allison Sixx Jackson. Percy was born on the 18th of August in 1993 and I was born a year and one day later, August 19, 19994.

You must be dying to know why I am not mentioned in the biography about my brother. Well, even though my mom wanted to keep me as much as she wanted to keep Percy, she couldn't. Together, my brother and I emitted a smell that was so incredibly powerful, there were monsters left and right. It wasn't just because of who our father was; the love between our parents made it even more dangerous than what's normal for the children of the Big Three; Hades, Zeus and Poseidon. Neptune offered to take me and raise me in Atlantis, promising that I would be loved and cared for, but there was a price. My mother couldn't see me until I was 16.

Let me guess, you're mad?

You're probably thinking- _What the hell! Why can't Sally see her daughter when she turns twelve? Percy knew he was a demigod at the age of 12!_

Well, let me explain. My mom couldn't see me until I was 16 because Percy had a fragile future that could not be messed with. Just appearing out of nowhere and declaring I was his little sister wouldn't have been a good idea with what was going on. Believe me, I was just like you when I found out, but I learned. I learned that the human race was on the line and that The Fates were twisted bitches.

Now at sixteen, I'm a svelte girl with raven black hair, like Percy, except with sea blue streaks. I stand at 5' 7" and unlike my brother who has sea green eyes, I have sea blue orbs with specks of sea green. I wear black mostly, it's a beautiful color, paired with my favorite band t-shirts.

 _Where was I? Oh yeah, I just finished telling Connor that Percy and I are going to visit our mom-  
_  
"Oh, okay. That's fine, I'll see you tomorrow, have fun!" Connor said with that amazing, radiant smile of his.

"Thanks Con," I smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow; I have to go pack now."

"Okay, bye! I'll miss you my darling ocean! Have fun and pull some pranks!" He winked, kissed my cheek and I ran off towards my cabin.

*A FEW MINITUES LATER*

After closing the door of the Poseidon Cabin, I hear some shuffling and-

"BOO!" Percy yelled.

I turn around to see my brother Percy and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Was that supposed to scare me? Because if it was, it didn't work." I told my brother with my arms crossed.

"Aw, come on Allison! There has to be some way to scare you!" Percy whined.

"The only way you'll scare me is if you actually die; and no, that doesn't mean that pretending you're dead would work." I reply.

"How would that not work?" he frowned.

"Because, Triton taught me how to check if someone's blood is pumping without the need for medical tools." I said glaring at him.

"Damn it! I forgot you were raised in Atlantis!" he exclaimed.

"Idiot." I snorted.

I walked over to my bed and started packing.

"So?" he said with a prying tone.

"So, what?" I asked sharply.

"So, what did you tell Connor?" he asked.

I sighed, "I told him we were going to visit mom." Percy looked at me sympathetically and sighed.

"Allison, I know it's hard for you, but you know what would happen t-"

"I know Percy, I know. But it's hard! You know it is. You have to lie to Nico every time you go visit them!" I yelled in frustration.

"Allison, calm down. You're starting to make the ground shake." Percy said worry laced in his voice.

"Maybe we can talk Violet into letting us tell Nico and Connor okay?" he said, his worry replaced with comfort.

"Okay." I sighed softly.

"Okay then!" Percy clapped happily, "Finish packing, so we can leave early!"

When I was done, I met Percy at the top of the camp hill by Thalia's tree. When I reached him I ran and jumped on his back. He tripped and fell on the ground with a muffled grunt.

"What the Hades, Allison! What was that for?" he exclaimed.

"For fun." I shrugged.

"I hate you." He glared at me.

"You love me." I retorted.

"That is up for argument." He said rolling his eyes.

"Wow Perce, thanks! I'm so feeling the love." I said sarcastically.

"Good." He smiled.

"Let's go, idiot or we'll be late." I said.

"Oh, and who's fault would that be?" he said with a sassy attitude while walking away.

"Shut up, Persassy," I said following him.

"Don't call me that." He whined.

We finally reached the bottom of the hill where we saw Eros, the Greek God of Love, and Zephyrus, the Greek God of the West Winds, waiting for us in Eros' 2016 Mustang convertible.

"Hey, guys!" Percy yelled.

"Hey, Perce. 'Sup Alli!" Eros said with a smile.

"Hey, Eros," I smiled, "Hey, Zeph."

"Jump in guys, we're going to be late if we don't leave now!" Zephyrus said with a big grin on his face.

Before I could reply, my brother just had to mention that it was my fault.

"Sorry guys, but Allison took too long because she had to talk to her boyfriend." He teased.

The guys laughed, Eros and Zeph start gushing.

"Aww, is our wittle Alli in love?" They exclaimed as if they were talking to a child.

"Shut up, you idiots before I kill you." I said huffing.

"I'd like to see you try." Eros laughed.

Before I exploded, Zeph sensed my growing temper and shut us down.

"Leave her alone and drive Eros." He said, a hint of a smile on his face.

Eros started the mustang and drove down the road towards Manhattan, New York. When we were finally four blocks away from the Avengers Towers-

 _Yes, the Avengers exist in our world. Trust me, there are many things that exist in our universe that you don't know about._

We turn into an alley and drive full speed towards a familiar brick wall waiting at the end of the alley.

Why are we driving into a fucking wall? This brick wall is the entrance to the biggest, most beautiful city in the universe. The wall feels like nothing, merely a barrier put up to keep the humans away. We were now in Chaos City which was located on the Planet Chaos. All of us were in a completely different galaxy now; The Second Galaxy- created after the Milky Way. They say the Planet Chaos was the first planet even though the Milky Way was the first Galaxy- confusing, I know; you get over it.

But, I think it's time that you viewed my brother's side of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**What's Happened So Far Part One**

 **Percy's Point of View**

Sup guys! It's Allison's big brother Percy here! So Alli probably didn't catch you up on everything that has happened but don't worry that's why I'm here. So let's get to it then!

So the last time you probably heard from us was when we defeated the giants and Gaea with the help of the Gods, well let me tell you something: a lot of shit has happened.

1.) Annabeth and I broke up (I'll explain why later)

2.) I found out I have a sister who I love with all my heart!

3.) Leo came back with Calypso and they started dating

5.) Annabeth and Piper got together

6.) Luke is alive and well (Surprising right!)

7.) Jason went through the faze of dating a brick (I guess the brick hit him harder than we thought.) and he's now single

7.) Nico and I are dating

Okay calm down Percabeth lovers let me explain what happened before you start screaming bloody murder. Annabeth and I broke up because Tartarus changed us to much and every time we saw each other we would be reminded of all the torture we went through down there, and so we both decided to break it off and find someone else and, as you can see we did she found Reyna and I found Nico. However, don't worry we're still best friends. Now you must be thinking "Why are you dating Nico didn't he go to Tartarus also?" well you're right he did but apparently being a Child of Hades means stuff like that doesn't affect you as much as it should.

Well now, most of you must be dying to know how we got together so before you die from curiosity I'll tell you.

After the war, we were all offered immortality and they all accepted expect me I wished for my Aunt Hestia and Uncle Hades to have their thrones back on the council. Then Athena thinking that Annabeth and I were still dating just couldn't help and butt in and convince Zeus to give me immortality because apparently I've "done so many great things and I deserve more than one gift" so of course as Athena is the wisest and Zeus' most trusted he granted me immortality anyways. After I was made a god, The Fates showed up and announced that I was the fifteenth Olympian and I was the Olympian of Heroes, Quests, Hellhounds, Tides, Swordsmanship, and Pegasi. When that was over the Gods through a party to celebrate the fact that we won the war. It was a humongous celebration full of loud and bad music, (well to my opinion it was really bad.) alcohol, food and drunk gods and demigods. During the party I left the throne room to the courtyard/garden they had on Olympus a few minutes after I arrived I sensed a presence in the shadows.

"Are you just gonna stare or are you going to come out and talk to me Nico?"

"Damn how did you know it was me?" Nico laughed lifelessly

"Well after spending some time in Tartarus you learn a thing or two." I said in the same tone as him.

"Yeah you do." He said sadly while walking out of the shadows, "How are you and Annabeth? You guys don't seem as close as before." Nico said with his voice filled with concern

I sighed heavily and responded "We broke up, we talked about it and it was a neutral decision so don't worry we don't hate each other."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that I know you guys loved each other a lot." He said sincerely

"Thanks Nico," I smiled "I thought she was the one, the one I was destined to live my life with forever but," I shrugged "I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"What are you going to do now? You know are you going to try to find another girlfriend?" He asked with a bit of hope in his eyes

"I don't know," I paused "Nico can you keep a secret?"

"Of course you can Percy, and anyways who am I going to tell anyways it's not like I have much friends." He said the last part laughing

I smiled "Thanks Death Breath." I sighed heavily getting ready to tell him my secret. "I was just asking because this is really important to me." I said while ringing my hands together nervously and looking down on the ground

"Perce is everything okay? You're worrying me." Nico's face was written with caring and worry.

"Don't worry Nico I'm fine," I laughed "It's just this is really important to me and I've never told anyone."

"Well what is it then?"

"I think I'm bisexual."

"…."

I started getting worried his silence killing me by the millisecond

"N-nico?" I stuttered my voice filled with worry and regret

He looked at me and from the look on his face; he noticed I was starting to regret telling him

"No no no Perce don't regret telling me! I was just shocked, it just seemed like you were straight. Also I have no right to judge considering I'm gay." He said reassuringly

"You are!" I yelled in shock "Wh-when did you figure this out?"

"Ummm actually I uh figured out I was gay not long after I learned I was a demigod." He said while scratching the back of his head

"How did you figure it out though? Did you have a crush on one of the guys there?" I asked eager to get information from my physically younger cousin

"Yeah actually I did and I still do." Nico said while a blush started to grace his beautiful olive pale skin which made him look hotter- wait whoa what! No, bad Percy he's your cousin! Well technically he isn't because the gods don't have actual blood like O, A, B or AB nothing of the sort and if you think about it as Nico and I are both gods our human blood would be wiped out so tech- nope stop thinking Perce your head is going to explode if you continue.

"Oooo really?! Who is it?" I said eagerly while jumping on the balls of my feet.

"Oh it's no one, trust me Percy I have no chance with them anyways, they're _way_ out of my league."

"One, don't you dare say that if the guy you like doesn't like you then they're an idiot and two, that doesn't mean you can't tell me."

"What about we make a deal, as we're both gods now we have more down time so what about we get to know each other better as we've barely had time to talk considering we've been through two wars. How does that sound?"

"You have a deal!" I said with my trademark smile

After that Nico and I started hanging out more, we had lunch together every day, and we would hang out for the whole day every Saturday, he would also sometimes join me when I went to visit my mom Sally Jackson-Blofis.

After getting to know each other better for three months he finally told me who he liked and trust me I was not expecting it.

"Hey Percy!" Nico yelled with a smile while as he ran towards me

"Hey Nico! What's up?" I said with a wide, shinning smile

"Nothing much just looking for you so we can hang out." Nico continued to smile brightly

Ever since we started hanging out Nico started to smile more. However, he only smiled more often when it was just the two of us, if we where around our other friends he's only do an occasionally smirk and chuckle but that's it. Nevertheless, that didn't bother me all that mattered was that he was happier than before.

"Aww I feel special." I said jokingly as I bumped his shoulder, just doing that made my stomach fill with butterflies

 _You see after spending more time with him for three months I started to get a crush on Nico, but I never told him because he likes someone else, and I think that person is Will Solace who is a Son of Apollo and head of the Apollo cabin. The reason I think this is how they act around each other; they're always flirting with each other hanging out with each other whenever they have a chance, and Will even sits at the Hades table with him! Okay okay I'm going to stop now cause I'm starting to act like a jealous boyfriend when I have no right to do that._

"You better be because if you don't that mean I'm not doing my job correctly," Nico laughed "So, Perce I was thinking as I promised you to tell you who I like if you hung out with me more I think you deserve to know after three months."

"Are you sure you want to tell me? You don't have to if you don't want to." I said trying to be polite even though the real reason was because even though I know he likes Will didn't mean I actually want to hear it in.

"I'm sure after these three months you've proven to be a great friend to me and I think you deserve to know. However, you have to promise me that you won't judge me, can you do that?" He said the last part nervously while he rubbed his hands together.

"Of course I won't judge you Nico! I thought you would have known that by now!" I said shocked that after three months he would still doubt me.

"I know and I have it's just this is really important to me and the only person that knows is Jason because he found out on accident but what Jason doesn't know is that it's changed recently." My best friend said while looking at the ground of the Garden of Olympus which is where I was when he found me.

That's when my heart started to beat faster than before and I said to myself,

 _Maybe I'm the new person he likes! Maybe I still have a chance! No stop thinking that maybe he liked someone else and the new person he likes is Will oh my gods! What am I going to do!_

But stayed calm and cool on the outside and I led him to a bench near a water fountain after we sat down on it I grabbed his hand to show comfort and said quietly and reassuringly

"I promise you Nico that I will never judge you as long as you don't judge me. Not only will I do that but, I will also be here for you when you need someone to talk to I swear on the River Styx."

He looked up at me his eyes showed vulnerability, hopefulness and joy then, out of nowhere, he hugs me and whispers into my chest,

"Thank you Percy, thank you so much."

I hug back and say,

"No problem Nico, I will always be here for you"

 _Because I love you_ I said to myself

"Now," I cleared my throat while pulling back from the hug "Who's the lucky guy that's captured your eye and who was the guy before that?" I prepared myself for the heart break I was going to feel

He looked up at me and said

"The person I like now is Will Solace from the Apollo Cabin and the guy I liked before," He paused there, he cleared his throat turned his face away from mine and looked at grass and continued "was you."

To be continued…

 **OMG WHAT JUST HAPPENED GUYS?** **But this makes no sense right? Percy said Nico and him were dating so what does this mean?! Well you better stay tuned to find out what happens next time! PercicoLover93 out!**


End file.
